Tout mon amour, Clarke
by BlakeBlake
Summary: "207 jours. C'est le nombre de jours qui sont passés depuis que tu es parti." Bellamy est partit au front depuis maintenant 6 mois, Clarke lui écrit. OS


**Hello tout le monde ! Me voici avec un nouvel OS, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite du résultat mais j'avais très envie de le publier. Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe et bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Dimanche 20 octobre, _

_Cher Bellamy,_

_207 jours. C'est le nombre de jours qui sont passés depuis que tu es parti. Nous nous amusons à les compter en mettant une croix rouge dans le calendrier à chaque longue journée qui passe durant laquelle tu n'es toujours pas rentré. Les journées sont longues sans toi… Toi qui n'est pas là pour me taquiner, toi qui n'est pas là pour me faire rougir de gêne quand tu me dragues devant tes amis, toi qui n'est pas là pour me rassurer la nuit quand j'ai peur. Tes beaux cheveux bruns dans lesquels je pourrais passerai des heures à y glisser mes mains, tes beaux yeux couleur chocolat qui me regardent avec plein de tendresse lorsque j'essaie désespérément de cuisiner autre chose que des pâtes. Tout me manque. Tu me manques._

_Octavia va bien, tu lui manques énormément mais elle a trouvé un moyen de se sentir plus proche de toi. Tous les jours, elle t'écrit, tu la connais, elle ne viendra jamais me parler de ce qu'elle ressent. Cela ne me vexe pas, je suis contente qu'elle ai trouvé un moyen de s'exprimer. Alors si c'est en écrivant soit. Ces lettres, je pense que tu ne les verra jamais mais sache qu'Octavia t'aimes._

_Elle est toujours une bonne élève, je l'aide souvent pour les maths mais autrement elle se débrouille très bien toute seule. Quant à son comportement, j'ai été appelé il y a quelques semaines. Octavia a pensé que de se révolté contre son prof de biologie, Mr Pike, était une bonne idée. Elle a été collé pendant un mois et je l'ai puni deux semaines de sortie. Elle m'en a beaucoup voulu mais maintenant tout va bien. Elle sait que c'est pour son bien que je suis ferme lorsque c'est nécessaire. _

_Nous avons fêté ses 16 ans il y a un peu moins d'un mois. Octavia ne voulait pas une grosse fête alors j'ai organisé un petit dîner, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas moi qui ai cuisiné. C'est Murphy qui s'est mis aux fourneaux. Lui et Raven sont venus et O' avait invité des amis à elle, Lincoln, Monty, Jasper et Harper. Je sais à quel point tu lui as manqué ce jour là, alors tout le monde a essayé de rendre cette journée un peu plus belle. Le soir, quand je suis passé devant sa chambre, elle était roulé en boule sur son lit, sanglotant. Entre ses bras, elle tenait une photo de vous deux que j'avais prise quelques années auparavant lorsque nous sommes partis en vacances. Je suis rentré doucement dans sa chambre, je l'ai prise dans mes bras en lui murmurant des mots que j'espère ont été réconfortant. La nuit a été très longue, beaucoup de larmes ont coulé, chez elle comme chez moi. _

_Malgré cette nuit là, Octavia tient le coup, elle m'aide beaucoup à la maison. C'est elle qui cuisine, je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans elle. Probablement que je me nourrirais de plats surgelés. _

_En tout cas, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta petite sœur, je lui donne tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle, je prend soin d'elle du mieux que je peux, tu connais la tornade qu'est Octavia. Mais je pense qu'après 8 ans à la côtoyer et à te regarder l'élever,je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. _

_Quant à ta fille, plus je la regarde, et plus je te vois à travers elle. Ses belles boucles brunes, qui virevolte quand Octavia la fait tourner dans les airs sont un constant rappel qu'elle tient de toi. _

_Je peux voir ton regard de désapprobation, ou plutôt, le prévoir. Mais tu sais que Madi adore que sa Tatie O' lui fasse faire le vaisseau spatial ! Encore une fois, j'ai de la chance d'avoir ta sœur à mes côtés, elle est tout simplement géniale avec Madi. Elle va la chercher à l'école, l'emmène au parc de jeux, c'est vraiment la meilleure des tantes ! Et Madi est tellement heureuse de passer du temps avec elle, je crois qu'il y a un peu du fait qu'Octavia te ressemble beaucoup._

_Oh, Bellamy, si tu la voyais, si tu pouvais voir ta fille, tu serais tellement fier d'elle. Elle grandit de plus en plus vite. Du haut de ses petits 4 ans, elle est déjà une petite fille très forte. Il y a quelques jours par exemple, elle a insisté pour essayer le vélo, avec les petites roues bien sûr ne t'inquiètes pas ! Pour qui me prend-tu ?! Dans tous les cas, ce qui devait arriver arriva et Madi est tombé. Elle n'a pas rechigné une seule fois. Elle est remontée sur son vélo et a recommencé autant de fois qu'elle est tombé. Têtue comme son père, une vraie petite Blake. _

_Sache que tu lui manques énormément. Elle ne cesse de réclamer son papa et son câlin magique. Son papa et ses histoires de super-héroïnes. Son papa et son talent pour lui faire de magnifiques tresses (je n'y arrive toujours pas). Son papa tout simplement. Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais plus quoi faire, chaque soir je lui chante ces berceuses qu'elle aime tant, je la borde et je reste auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, mais c'est très dur. Dur de se sentir impuissante face à la tristesse de ta fille, dur de ne pas savoir calmer ses inquiétudes parce que sa maman est aussi, voir plus, inquiète qu'elle. Je ne dis pas ça pour te culpabiliser mon amour, mais simplement pour te dire que sans toi rien n'est pareil, qu'on a besoin de toi. Que j'ai besoin de toi. _

_Demain est ma dernière journée de travail, ma mère a insisté pour que je reste tranquille à la maison. Elle a d'ailleurs dû t'écrire, je la connais par coeur, ou va t'écrire qu'il y a quelques jours j'ai fait un petit malaise, rien de très grave. Juste de la fatigue, je dors mal depuis que tu es partit. Comme j'entame bientôt mon 8 ème mois de grossesse, j'ai passé une échographie. Bien sûr, cet imbécile de Murphy n'a pas pu tenir sa langue, nous allons avoir un petit garçon Bellamy. Un mini-toi, Madi est folle de joie et ne peux pas attendre avant de rencontrer son petit frère. Moi, je rêve d'une seule chose, c'est que tu sois à la maison pour sa naissance. _

_Est-ce que tu regardes les étoiles le soir ? Parce que moi ou, il n'y a pas un seul soir depuis que tu es partit durant lequel je n'ai pas pris le temps de les observer. Je m'installe sur le petit balcon et je prie. Je prie pour que tu me reviennes, je pris pour que tu ailles bien. Un soir, Octavia m'a surprise, les larmes dévalant mes joues et mes yeux fixant les étoiles. Elle a pris une chaise et s'est assise à mes côtés sans dire un mot. Je lui ai alors raconté. Raconté comment, pour notre premier rendez-vous, tu m'as emmené voir les astres. Comment tu m'a embrassé pour la première fois sous ces mêmes étoiles lors de notre quatrième rencard. Comment, après 4 ans de relation je t'ai annoncé ma grossesse toujours sous le même ciel. Comment tu m'as demandé de t'épouser le jour de nos 6 ans. Tout ça pour te dire Bellamy, que je me languis de toi et de nos conversations interminables, de nos disputes futiles, simplement de toi. _

_Je te glisse un dessein de ta fille ainsi qu'une photo d'Octavia, de Madi et de moi lors des 16 ans de ta sœur. _

_Je t'aime au-delà des étoiles._

_Tout mon amour, Clarke. _


End file.
